Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama
| language = English | imdb_id = 0446724 }} Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama is the second feature-length animated movie of the "Kim Possible" series, and the second animated Disney Channel Original Movie, the first being Fluppy Dogs. This movie includes a mix of traditional animation and computer-generated imagery. The movie premiered April 8, 2005 on the Disney Channel, advertised as the first animated Disney Channel Original Movie. This movie was completed after the original run of the animated television series, but it was aired before the last few episodes of the series' third season. The movie was originally going to be the series finale but Disney ultimately renewed the series, and the fourth season of Kim Possible premiered on February 10 2007, with events of the series continuing after the movie itself. The movie also features Christy Carlson Romano's new single "Could It Be". The movie has a similar plot of the first episode of the series:"Crush". Cast Reception David Nusair from Reel Film Reviews rated the movie 2.5/4 stating that the plot was thin and the kids would enjoy it more than adults but it is genuinely funny with better than expected voice acting. Kevin Carr from 7M Pictures rated the movie 3.5/5 and declared the movie may not be fine art but would be enjoyable for the right audience. Reviewer Mike Long from Jackass Critics, reacting to the film as a possible final installment of the Kim Possible series, commented that it "is a fitting denouement, as it encompasses everything that made the show a stand-out on The Disney Channel" Plot Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have been summoned for a second time to help the toy-manufacturing tycoon Nakasumi, and foil an attempt by Shego to kidnap Nakasumi for Dr. Drakken. Despite this defeat, Drakken is jubilant that Shego has inadvertently brought back a sketch by Nakasumi for a potential new toy character. This completes just one more stage in an elaborate master plan of Drakken's to finally "take over the world," and "defeat Kim Possible once and for all". Two other stages in his plan that have already been carried out include the development of "Synthodrones", a more advanced model of the synthetic/artificial people that Drakken had unsuccessfully experimented with some time back, and a bizarre research project investigating the lifestyles of teenage girls. For Kim, a teen-girl matter happens to be a growing concern for her this moment. The Junior Prom is approaching, and with the usual tauntings from rival Bonnie Rockwaller thrown in, Kim is facing the realization that she has never had a steady boyfriend, and that her crime-fighting lifestyle is causing this. She is also troubled at the awkward possibility that her best -- but less-than mature – friend, Ron, might end up her only prospect for the prom. Ron is concerned at the moment with other things that matter only to him. Bueno Nacho, the fast-food chain that has been his great joy in life, has come entirely under new ownership, and are implementing numerous small changes that are sapping away Ron's joy little by little. Kim and Ron's separate feelings of woe end up intersecting. Ron strikes up a friendship with Eric (Ricky Ullman), a boy new to their school. But when Ron introduces Eric to Kim, there is an instant and mutual attraction between them. Immediately, Kim and Eric are dating steadily and Kim is happy, while Ron finds himself increasingly on the sidelines of Kim's life. All disagreements are put aside to contend with another crisis by Drakken. To complete the final stage in his master plan, Drakken requires the most advanced "cybertronic technology" in existence. As it happens, Kim's father, Dr. James Timothy Possible, is the one scientist who possesses it, leading Drakken to kidnap him to get it. Although Kim and Ron find Drakken's lair and rescue Mr. Dr. Possible, Drakken and his organization have escaped to parts unknown, and the heroes are still unable to fathom any of his plans. Shego is also finding herself unable to grasp Drakken's new plan. Drakken is pleased because he knows that if Shego can't figure out his scheme, neither can Kim. Drakken baffles Shego even more when he goes to a board meeting at a company he recently acquired. Bueno Nacho has introduced their first kiddie meals, which come with a small, toy robot-figure called "Little Diablo". The Little Diablos are a worldwide popular sensation, and children all over the world are grabbing them. Kim realizes Ron's growing unhappiness and tries to have a heart to heart talk with him, explaining that things are changing and it's time to move on in life. Eric has asked Kim to the prom, to her delight. Meanwhile, Ron soon realizes his own feelings for Kim, and at first he decides to tell her, but then reconsiders, valuing her friendship too much to risk losing it. At the prom, Kim and Eric are the center of attention. Ron decides to go to Bueno Nacho and hang out by himself, trying to deal with losing Kim. Ned tries to tell Ron something bad is happening in the restaurant chain, but all Ron notices is that the bendy straws have been taken away. Ron decides it is time to complain to the new owner of Bueno Nacho. With Wade's assistance, Ron is connected, and finds the person on the other end of the line is none other than Dr. Drakken. One secret revealed, the restaurant's new manager, an agent of Drakken's, unleashes another. Like a miniature army, the tiny Little Diablo toys come to life and go after Ron. Eluding the pursuing Diablos, Ron bursts into the prom and tries to warn Kim and everyone else. He is immediately dismissed as crazy, and even Kim, nearly giving in to peer pressure and Eric's disbelief, almost dismisses Ron's warnings as well. But, remembering that she and Ron have been through too much together for a long time, and that she has experienced plenty of bizarre things in crime-fighting, Kim relents and returns with him to her home to investigate further. Eric seems displeased. At Kim's house, it is revealed that the Diablos are made from the cybertronic technology Drakken stole from Kim's father. Elsewhere, Drakken demands that Shego gives him a status report. While there are enough Diablos around the world to implement the final phase of the plan, Kim is getting wise to them. His plans close to being exposed, Drakken unleashes a direct attack on Kim. Tim and Jim's own Little Diablo toys suddenly transform into giant, killer robots, fully armed with weapons. With help from the Possible family, Kim and Ron succeed in defeating the robot attack. Drakken reveals to Kim he has Eric. Angrily, Kim dons a new, experimental battle-suit from Wade that has the ability to heal the user, and she and Ron head for Drakken's new lair, Bueno Nacho's corporate headquarters. After a furious battle, Kim defeats Shego and finds Eric unharmed. But, Kim then learns that she had been viciously deceived, and that Eric, from the start, is actually one of Drakken's new Synthodrones. Eric (or Synthodrone 901) hits her with a jolt of electricity knocking her out. Ron attempts a rescue but is knocked out by Shego. Kim and Ron are taken prisoner, and awaken in a storage room. The entire world is soon under attack from armies of the giant Diablo robots. Kim, deeply humiliated and depressed at how she had been played all along, is close to conceding defeat. Ron gives Kim a pep talk saying that it is not too late to stop Drakken, and that Kim will find the right guy. Kim asks if he really thinks there's a guy for her, and Ron says there might be one out there... or one who's with her already. Upon hearing these words, Kim begins to realize who the guy of her dreams really is. Rufus then jumps out of Ron's pocket and uses Kim's laser to cut his friends down. The three then head off to stop Drakken and his accomplices. Believing that he has finally won, Drakken begins to gloat, until Kim comes in and punches him in the nose. Kim and Ron then head up to the roof to destroy the master signal tower controlling the Diablos, but Shego and Eric get in the way. While Kim is able to hold her own against Shego, Eric proves to be too much for Ron, but makes a mistake by insulting Rufus. Angrily, Rufus bites a hole in Eric's foot, causing his syntho-ooze to gush out, thus killing him. At the same time, the signal tower is destroyed and the Diablos deactivate. Knowing his plan is ruined, Drakken attempts to flee, but Ron cuts him off, saying that he crossed the line when he messed with Bueno Nacho. Drakken begs for mercy and Ron forces him to finally say his name. Drakken and his goons are taken into custody and the media broadcasts the news of Kim and Ron's victory. Kim shocks everyone when she returns to the prom holding hands with Ron. Bonnie attempts to get everyone to laugh at the new couple, but instead they all cheer. At first Kim and Ron are too embarrassed to move. Rufus gets the ball rolling by pushing his friends together. Kim and Ron take each others hands and nervously start to slow dance to Christy Carlson Romano's song "Could It Be?". As the dance goes on, they become more comfortable and begin to see each other in a new light. Towards the end, they look into each other's eyes, and happily smile at each other. They then slowly lean in, and then kiss. Outside, the Middleton High School board reads, "THE END". Trivia *There is an episode of Kim Possible that continues where the movie left off, but it came out to be just Ron dreaming(Note that in Ron's dream, Kim ends up to be an android, although the part in which Kim and Ron kiss was real). External links * Official website (requires Flash Player) * * * Category:Kim Possible Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Teen films Category:2000s Category:2005 animated television films Category:2005 Category:Disney Channel Original Movies